


A Day in the Market

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Ymir, Bertholdt, Hitch, and Isabel are browsing the market.





	A Day in the Market

**Author's Note:**

> This is a yule gift for three of my friends. I love you guys.
> 
> Edit: one of these friends passed away recently. It breaks my heart. We miss you Bert.

The stray kitten chirped as she was picked up. She looked at the man holding her dubiously. She dug her claws into his arm, calibrating herself to jump down.

A woman came over just as she flew out of the man's arms. She caught her and lifted the kitten to her face.

“I am keeping you,” she announced, her eyes twinkling. “Your name will be Ducky!”

“What?! Ymir, I found her first! I was going to name her Kitty!” the man said, folding his arms.

“Hush, Bert. She likes me better.” Ymir grinned, scratching Ducky behind the ears.

The two of them started bantering about who was going to keep the kitten. Not far, two of their friends, Hitch and Isabel, were at a merchant stall.

“I really shouldn’t buy it,” Hitch said doubtfully, holding up a necklace. “I have spent so much money already.”

Isabel looked over her shoulder, a grin on her lips. “Well, I think you would look super cute wearing that. If it will make you happy, I say treat yourself.”

She was bouncing with excitement. She loved going shopping with Hitch.

Hitch glanced at her, amusement lighting her green eyes. “You’ve said that about everything I bought today.”

Isabel shrugged, laughing, as Hitch dug out her purse. “Well, I like seeing you happy.”

The argument between Ymir and Bert reached her ears. “What are they…” Isabel started, helping Hitch put on the necklace.

“We are just going to have to co-parent,” Bert suddenly said, making Hitch and Isabel whip their heads around to look at their friends. 

Isabel opened her mouth to ask about Historia, but then she saw the kitten perched on Ymir's shoulder.

“We leave them for five minutes and they're suddenly co-parenting a kitten?” Hitch sniggered behind her hand.

Isabel wasn’t listening. She had dived at Ymir and started cooing to the animal lovingly. Hitch shook her head and joined them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
